Sing along Time with Harry Potter!
by The Beatles Band Freak
Summary: The Title says it all! Have fun! Rated T for Character death. This is a song fic. I only had a few Ideas that I wanted to jot down so this is it!
1. Let's Go To The Mall

**A/N: I got help with this by Desa Gibbons and PurifiedDrinkingWater! I hope you enjoy! **

Come on Voldemort!

Come on Harry!

Lets go to the mall it might be scary

Go get your Elder wand

and your cool graffiti cape

At the Mall having fun that's what it's all about

Harry Potter: I haven't been to potions class

(Voldemort: That's okay!)

Harry Potter: And you know how Severus gets.

But I don't care 'cause the Golden Trio's gunna be there

Come on Voldy come and play

throw every last care away!

Lets go to the mall

today!

Ginny Weasley:

There's this boy I like.

I met him at the Quidditch court.

He has a Firebolt like Harry

And flips like Draco Malfoy

I hope he asks me out

And takes me to requirement room

It will be just him and me!

Harry and Voldemort:

And don't forget your nimbus broom!

Harry Potter:

Voldemort needs a date!

But the evil chicks here are all over weight!

All:

That's okay we'll have a bachelor party anyways!

It will be awesome no madder the time of the day!

**Harry: Wait, Ginny, you can't go to the bachelor party. You're a girl.**

**Voldemort: Oh, Oh, Oh! Harry, can I Avada Kadavra her?**

**Harry: No she's my future wife.**

**Ginny: ...?**

**Voldemort: Oh, okay.**

All:

Every body come a play

Wizard dueling games today.

Lets go to the mall,

Today!

Ron:

I went to the mall with a couple of friends

I had a whole bunch of galleons to spend

I bought Butterbeer

and a new Cannon's shirt

I came here to shop

and I came here to flirt!

I turned around who should I see

But Minister of magic Pius Thicknesse

He said "Young man I don't approve."

So I had to get down and make some wizarding moves.

Hermione:

Hit it Fred!

Lets go to the mall!

Lets go to the mall everybody!

All:

Everybody come play!

Wizard dueling games today!

Lets go to the mall

today!

Hermione:

Everybody loves the mall!

All:

Everybody come play!

Hermione:

Yeah!

All:

Wizard dueling games today!

Hermione:

I love my hoop earings!

All: Hermione

Let's go to the mall today! Today!

Let's go to the mall! Today!

Let's go to the ma-a-a-all! Toda-ay!

Let's go to the mall! Today!

Let's go to the ma-a-a-all! Today!

Let's go to the mall! Toda-ay!

Let's go to the ma-a-a-all! Today!

Let's go to the mall! Today!

Let's go to the ma-a-a-all! Toda-ay!


	2. Nothing Suits Me Like A Suit

**A/N: This is Nothing Suits me Like A Suit from How I Met your Mother! **

Voldemort:

I know what you're thinking

"What's Voldy been drinking that kid is only two."

Yes, I could have killed him

And yes it is a failure

but there's one you forgot

To kill the boy would be just fine

But could you, please, just give me time.

Or the stories' have no plot.

Yes I think you had forgot!

Picture a world where all the boys and girls are evil at there best.

That delivery guy with an evil eye.

that puppy with no chest.

Those teens over there wielding guns

That baby with a mega bomb!

That death eater is kinda cute!

Yes, I think you had forgot!

I will kill him now!

Harry Potter:

No!

Voldemort:

Though I don't know how!

Harry Potter:

Yes!

Voldemort:

The perfect way to play a game with blood and tissues!

Check out my evil spells!

I hope he takes them well!

I want to give them a try!

Severus:

Oh really?

Then answer these questions, please.

What would you do if you had to chose Harry's death or the elder wand?

Voldemort:

Death.

Bellatrix La Strange:

What would you say if you let Harry stay in return you would never get Conned?

Voldemort:

Death!

Lucius Malfoy:

What would you pick one-million chicks or a plain Jane simple death?

Voldemort:

Death.

Draco Malfoy:

What if a nose were in you reach-

Voldemort:

Woe, woe, woe! I gunna stop you right there.

I would chose the nose.

Come on Malfoy. Get your head out of your butt.

2, 3, 4!

All:

Things will go, and thing will come

But there's only one absolute!

Every bro on the go needs know there's nothing like killing Mr. Potter

I'm sorry Death eaters you need some blood!

Go get enough to fill a tub!

Send world harmony down to Azkaban!

'cause nothing suits me undisputed ,

absolutely

positutely-y-y-y-y-y-y

Li-i-i-ke! A-a-a-a!

Voldemort:

Wait for it..

All:

De-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-th!


	3. Let your Freak Flag Wave

**A/N: Hey I'm back! This one isn't as good as the last one. Let your Freak Flag Fly, from Shrek the Musical! **

Harry:

Listen up Wizards!

we spend our whole lives wishing

life wasn't so freaking hard.

He made us feel that way

But it's Him who needs to die.

**Ron:**

**Die inside, that is.**

**Harry:**

**No Voldemort needs to die all over... wait, that sounded weird...**

Hermione:

It's time to stop the whining.

It's time to stand up tall!

Cho Chang:

Saying!

"Hey world I'm different!

And here I am!

Wizardness and all"

(Hermione echoes in a really obnoxious voice.)

Hogwarts students:

Let your house flag wave

Let your house flag fly!

Never take it down

Never take it down.

Raise it way up high

Let you house flag fly

let it fly, fly, fly!

Cho:

It's hard to be an Asian

All:

A little Asian girl

Cho:

And racist comments are attached!

And it's not the choice I made!

It's just how I was hatched

Hogwarts students:

Let your house flag wave

Let your house flag fly!

Never take it down

Never take it down.

Raise it way up high

Let you house flag fly

let it fly, fly, fly-y-y!

Hermione:

I'm proud to be a mudblood.

All:

MuddyBlood! MuddyBlood!

Neville:

I raise my chubby fist.

All:

Longbottom Longbottom

Ginny:

Its time I tell the world

Me and Harry Potter kissed

Serious Black:

I did some time in jail

All:

Yeah, Yeah

Hagrid:

I smell like a magic beast.

All:

Woo!

Quarrel:

I'm gunna shed my other head

All:

You need to work it out.

Hogwarts students:

Let your house flag wave

Let your house flag fly!

Never take it down

Never take it down.

Raise it way up high

Let you house flag fly

Neville:

Yes!

It all makes sense now!

We may be Wizards

But we're wizards with teeth, claws, and uber cool magic wands!

and together we can stand up to Voldemort.

Ne-e-ever take it down!

All:

Raise It up way high!

Raise it up way high!

Hermione:

We've got magic

We've got power

Who is he to say we'll al-l-l-l die!

Friendship makes us special

It makes up Strong-g-g-g

All:

What makes us special

makes us stong-g-g-g-g

Let your house flag wave

Let your house flag fly!

Never take it down

Never take it down.

Raise it way up high

Let you house flag fly

Yeah!

Let you house flag fly-y-y-y-y

Fly-y-y-y-y- Fly

Fly fly

Neville:

Im fat!

I'm back!

Get used to it!

All:

Fly-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!


End file.
